Living when your dead
by Hannah Senna Whiskeypants
Summary: Dyne fell and died, that's what people thought. Later, he met Barret, but what happened between the few years of him missing. This is his story. Short to begin with.
1. Beginning

**Yo, this is a new Final Fantasy 7 story about Dyne, ya know Barrets mate who you get to pwn later on in it. Anyway, I'll be writing my usual Resident Evil ones soon, but for now my hands are froze over. Seeya. xD**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

He hung from the cliff, his hands struggling to grip, his best friend attempting to pull him up, he looked his friend in the eye.

"Barret, take care or Marlene and my wife…Please…Go save them…" He felt the words come out of his mouth as his grip on the cliff slipped away, he fell.Everything went silent. He could see Barret shout something, but no words came to his ears, he could see the Shinra troops shooting, but no noises. Silence, as he fell to his death…

_Barret, don't fail me…Please save Marlene…Please…_

As the thoughts rushed through his head he fell soon to lose consciousness from the speed of the fall. The air pushed up against him as he fell. He closed his eyes, and rested his arms on his chest; it was his time to die.


	2. Home?

"Where am I…?" His eyes opened and he looked around, he was in some sort of car junkyard…

"But, I should have died…" He looked down to his leg, it was broken, he flinched in pain when he felt his knee, his arm was trapped under some rocks, and the pain felt unbearable. There was nothing he could do.

_Do I call for help? Would anyone come for me…? Why did we ever go with Shinra!? Ah, my arm…It's so pai__nful…What do I do now…? Marlene, __Eleanor, no…I can't think of you like this…If only Barret didn't persuade me to accept to Shinra…How…I…Ah, my arm…_

He felt tears stream down his face as with his free arm he reached for his knife strapped to his side, he raised the knife above his trapped arm, he could feel his heart beat faster and faster by the second, the tears more frequent, he could feel the pain before he had even done it. He strongly slammed the knife down, and let out a large cry of pain, he looked to his arm and so the blood spraying out; it wasn't fully off though yet. He kept cutting, deeper and deeper, he passed the bone. Still just to scream in the pain, finally he noticed his arm was off, he lowered his head in the pain and bit down tightly on his leather thick glove. Finally he managed to stand up.

_Nobody came to help, no matter how much I screamed…I wanted to die up there, but I didn't die…The ultimate torture. _

He began to limp towards some light he could see shining towards him, he walked out and looked around, all around was sand. He was in a desert, there was a man stood by a wrecked van looking around, he must have heard the shouting. He had a cigarette in his mouth and was wearing some tattered baggy jeans with a black vest top, he looked towards Dyne, his hair was long but tied and slicked back fully, his face turned from a serious look to a look of shock and disbelief, he ran to Dyne, and grabbed him by the side.

"Holy shit, what the hell happened to you!?" His cigarette dropped out of his mouth and onto the floor. "Oh shit, was it some sort of monster or something, ah crap, come on, I'll help you!" He began to help Dyne and lead him to a battered up town, it had been burnt and was in ruins, and he looked around, only a few people walking about all with the same torn expression on their faces.

"Look, where are you from? Did you run from the fire, are you from Corel…?" Dyne looked up at the man; he could still feel the pain run through his body. "Yes…I am from Corel…But I wasn't here when the fire struck…The shinra…Their soldiers…They…" He spoke slowly and before he could say anymore he collapsed onto the man.

"Hey, you awake now?" The man was now sitting next to him, they were in an old house, the windows were smashed and the sofa that Dyne had been paced on was tattered and withered.

"Huh…I'm…Home…" He gazed fully around and noticed how it was his home. But it couldn't have been where were Marlene, and Eleanor, the furniture neat and tidy for visitors, the fresh breeze coming in through the open window. Dyne closed his eyes; he couldn't bare any of this anymore. Behind the man sitting down was someone in a white coat, he looked like a doctor, as soon as he saw that Dyne was regaining consciousness he started to speak.

"Look, take care of him for a while, he'll need surgery on this arm, and maybe on his leg too." With this, the doctor left the room, slowly dodging all of the debris and clutter that was spread around.

"Hey, my name is Tyson, I was the guy who helped you before, look you'll be okay; we just gotta stay here for a while to wait for the doctor guy, okay."

He smiled at Dyne, Dyne wanted to smile back, but he just couldn't, the overwhelming shock had made him miserable, seeing his home like this was terrible. But unfortunately just the start of his problems.


End file.
